Enchanted
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: "So do I get to know who you really are?" I asked. "The Masquerade Ball is over, you know."  "Nope. I'd expect you'd be able to figure it out." he said, smiling, his grey eyes almost twinkling. "See you, Hermione. It was...enchanting to meet you." R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, wonderful world of fanfiction!**

**How are you all doing? Well, I hope :) Today, I present my newest fic: "Enchanted"! And yes, this is a songfic for the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. It's going to move pretty fast...and I apologize for that...**

**This fic will be entirely in Hermione's point of view, just to let you know :)**

**But anyway, I do hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Obviously. If I was J. K. Rowling, I'd be writing this in a book-not fanfiction :) Also, I am not Taylor Swift. Yeah, sorry to disappoint. :)**

* * *

><p>"Ginny, you wouldn't mind telling that moronic brother of yours to stop trying to talk to me, would you?" I asked, impatiently brushing my bushy brown hair out of my face as I hurried down the halls with Ginny Weasley.<p>

"No problem, Hermione. Do you want me to kick him too?" asked Ginny, a smile on her lips.

"That'd be appreciated." I said, laughing. "I mean, I get that he's rejecting me for Lavender. Isn't he smart enough to know that I need time to get over the rejection?"

"Hermione," said Ginny, stopping. She put her hand on my shoulder. "This is my brother Ron we're talking about."

"Good point." I said, thoughtfully.

"But I'll tell him. It's obvious, after all, that you're trying to ignore him. That brother of mine...he's so thick headed. Why Lavender?" asked Ginny. She brushed her long orange hair behind her shoulder. "Anyway, you'd better get to Transfiguration."

"Alright then! See you, Ginny!" I waved.

* * *

><p>"Well, Granger, a little bit tardy, are we? Never thought I'd live to see the day that I'd get to class before the famous mudblood bookworm." sneered my least favorite voice in the world (excluding Ronald's of course). I looked into the grey eyes of the horrid ferret demon I was forced to sit next to in Transfiguration.<p>

"Who knows? Maybe you're turning into a teacher's pet, Death Eater." I retorted.

He smirked. "Ouch. That hurt, mudblood."

"Do you know what'd hurt more, Death Eater?" I asked.

"Pray tell." he said, taking the bait.

"If I kicked you in the balls." I said, glaring at him.

The people sitting around us burst into a fit of giggles, and I heard a quiet cough. I spun around to see Professor McGonagall staring at Malfoy and I with a strict, but amused expression.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, calmly.

"Uh, no professor." I stuttered, sitting down.

"Very well. Then please keep your hands and feet to yourselves." she said, with a tiny bit of a smile on her face.

"Hear that? Keep your hands and feet to yourself, Granger." mocked Malfoy. I glared at him.

"Now, before we are to begin, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked that I remind you all about the Masquerade Ball that is to be held in tomorrow. Remember, the goal is to make it a mystery as to who you are. There will be no classes tomorrow either." said Professor McGonagall. A lot of people whooped and cheered.

"Psst. Psst. Granger." whispered Draco. I ignored him. In a couple of seconds he threw a wadded piece of parchment at me. He mimed opening it. I sighed and opened it.

_You going to the ball?_

I looked at him. Then the parchment. I picked up my quill and wrote a reply.

_Well, it's required that we do, isn't it? Why do you care?_

I threw it back to him, managing to hit him in the face. Score!

Within seconds, the parchment hit the side of my face. I looked at it.

_I just want to know if I should be cautious. Even a mask can't conceal your ugliness._

I scowled, and wrote back.

_A mask can't conceal much. For instance, if you wear one, you're still the big annoying prat who everyone hates. Nothing's changed._

He read the note and smiled.

_Touché. Oh hey, speaking of which, heard the Weasel rejected you. Am I sympathetic? Not at all. Amused, more like. I don't know who to side with. You could do so much better than the Weasel, but he's got a good point, choosing Lavender Brown over you. She's much prettier than you, which should mean a lot, because Lavender Brown is a remarkably unattractive person._

I was furious.

_Looks aren't everything, you know. Like you, for instance. You don't look half bad, but you're the biggest prat the wizarding world has ever seen, Death Eater._

_I'll take that as a compliment because you said I didn't look half bad._

I rolled my eyes. He was not worth my time.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, could you please demonstrate turning a fork into a violin for us?" asked McGonagall, interrupting our note passing.

"Of course." he said, smirking at me.

* * *

><p>Class was dismissed, and I headed straight for the Great Hall. I took a seat next to my favorite scar-headed, green-eyed "hero", Harry Potter.<p>

"Hey Harry. Seen Ginny?" I asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. She's with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. They're talking about the masquerade ball tomorrow." said Harry, with a sour expression.

"Why are you upset about it?" I smiled.

"Remember the Yule Ball? That was the worst time of my life." groaned Harry.

I can tell you that the Patil twins agree." I laughed. "Which one did you go with?"

"I don't even remember." said Harry. I laughed again.

"Hey Harry. Hello, Hermione." said that redheaded prat. He took a seat next to me, but as soon as he sat down, I stood up.

"It was good talking to you, Harry. Oh, and if you see Ronald, tell him to shove off, ok?" I said, sweetly.

"You bet!. See you soon, Hermione!" responded Harry, with the same level of faked innocence as I was using. Ronald just glared at the both of us.

I headed over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hermione! Over here!" called Ginny. Luna waved her arms to catch my attention.

"Hi." I said, sliding into the seat next to Luna. It was slightly awkward to be sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"So would you like a mask? I doubt that Fred and George would mind if I gave you a free mask." said Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The ball tomorrow, of course." said Luna, in her dreamy voice. "Ginny's brothers have designed a sort of mask that changes your eye color and the sound of your voice if you wear it."

"They're selling like hot cauldron cakes! They've been owling me packs, and I've been selling them. We've only got a few left. Everyone's buying them." she said.

"Alright then, I'll take one." I said, smiling. Ginny handed me a light pink mask that covered the top half of my face decorated with rhinestones, glitter, and lace.

"You're going to waste that mask, Weaselette. Granger's so ugly, when she puts it on, it'll probably burst into flames. Either that, or it'll explode on her face." sneered the dreaded voice that I had to put up with everyday.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to annoy me?" I asked, irritated.

"Of course not. I just find insulting you more interesting than it is to insult Potty over there. You actually give me a bit of a challenge, whereas Potty gets all angsty." he chuckled.

"Care to buy a mask, Malfoy?" asked Luna, calmly. I stared at her.

"I'll take one. Consider it a donation, to help your family, Weaslette." he smirked. Ginny gave me a "hit-him-with-your-best-shot" look.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Remember to thank your parents in Azkaban for us." I said, smiling.

Draco's smirk turned into a frown immediately. "Very funny, mudblood." His face smoothened out again. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I can't wait to watch your face explode into flames. And do try not to make yourself a sore sight for eyes. I like being able to see." he smirked.

I glared at him, hoping I could possibly explode his head with my mind. Unfortunately, his head remained whole and intact.

"Well, Hermione, I don't know about you, but I take that as a challenge." smiled Ginny.

"I'm not going to let him get to me." I said, sitting back down.

"Well, I am! I'm going to make you stunning for the ball!" she said.

"I'll help, if you'd like. I'm pretty good at doing hair." said Luna, thoughtfully. I looked at her. For some reason, I didn't believe her.

"Alright! It's settled! We're going to dress her up tomorrow!" cheered Ginny.

I groaned.

* * *

><p>The next day arrived quickly, and Ginny didn't let me off. My the time that the ball was to start, I had just finished being pampered for hours.<p>

Although, I had to admit, they were impressive.

I looked almost completely different. My eyes stayed a chocolatey brown, but my voice was much higher-pitched than I was used to.

Luna wasn't kidding when she said she was good at doing hair. My bushy brown hair had been tamed and straightened, then colored black for the night. Ginny picked out an off-the-shoulder light pink dress that was made of a sort of satin fabric, which was very smooth.

"Come on, Hermione." said Ginny, who didn't sound like herself at all, thanks to the voice changing mask. She was wearing a white strapless dress and her hair had been colored blonde.

"Ginny, could you change my hair to a brown, please?" asked Luna, in a voice that wasn't her's.

Ginny nodded. "Colovaria."

Luna's blonde hair turned brown in an instant.

"And to think muggles actually put some sort of 'dye' into their hair to do this. Apparently it's also quite messy." said Ginny. "This spell makes it so much faster."

"Well, we're wizards, Ginny. Almost every thing's a lot faster for us." I pointed out.

"True. But come on, Hermione! Let's get going! I have a bet with Malfoy!" said Ginny.

"What bet?" I asked.

"Well, I bet him 10 galleons that he'd be speechless at how stunning you are at the ball, if he can find you." she smiled.

"Ginny...you have way too much faith in me. And obviously, he's going to lie!" I said.

"I was thinking about that, but he's a Malfoy. Too proud to lie, remember?" she said.

I groaned. "You're going to waste 10 galleons. It also says to FIND ME, remember?"

"I have faith in you." she said, simply.

I groaned again. "Come on."

* * *

><p>We arrived in the Great Hall, and I was amazed. People were everywhere, all festively dressed up in a costume. The Great Hall was also transformed into a sort of ballroom.<p>

As I walked in, heads turned towards me. It was so clichéd, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who's that girl?" whispered someone.

"How should I know? And who are you?" whispered another.

It was really quite awkward. I didn't have a date, really, so I was really just standing around.

I looked around. Ginny was dancing with some boy, whose hair I recognized to be Harry's despite his blue, not green, eyes. I found Luna dancing with someone, who I didn't recognize.

I looked around. People came up to me, complimenting me, which was quite surprising. I forced laughs and faked smiles.

_This was so boring,_ I thought.

Suddenly, someone caught my eye. The guy seemed...different. Confident, but also quiet. His eyes locked in with mine, and they gave me a sort of "have we met?" sort of glance. I looked away, my face hot.

I looked down, but I saw his silhouette make it's way, dodging people, to me. When I looked up, he was standing right over me.

"Hello." said the guy. His voice was smooth, with an edge of danger to it. I was trying to think if I've heard his voice before, but then I remembered that Ginny said just about everyone had the eye color and voice changing masks.

I looked into his eyes-they were grey. I immediately thought of Draco, but then again, it probably wasn't. You could change your eye color to anything you wanted. His brown hair was also quite messy, but in a really cute way. He had a smile on his face.

"Uh, hi." I said, in my high pitched voice.

"And what's your name?" he asked, taking my hand and kissing it. It was gentlemanly. Yep, it most definitely was not Malfoy.

"It's a masquerade ball. I thought we weren't supposed to know who one another is?" I said.

"Good point." he laughed. The way he laughed...it was familiar.

"I guess you could call me...Mya, though." I said. Mya would be a shortened version of my nickname, "Mione".

"Good enough. Then call me...Abraxas." he smirked. Funny, it looked like Draco's smirk. I mentally hit myself. Why would I be relating this cute, sweet, gentleman in front of me to the most annoying prat in the world? I needed to stop letting him get to me.

"Well, then, Mya, if I can't ask you your name, can you give me clues as to who you are?" he asked. I nodded.

"Are you a seventh year too?" he asked. I nodded.

"A...Ravenclaw?" he asked. I shook my head, still smiling.

"Hufflepuff." I shook my head again.

"Slytherin?" I shook my head.

"Dammit. You're a Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Bingo." I smiled. "What about you? You're a seventh year...are you a Hufflepuff?"

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" he asked, smiling.

"Particularly good finders." I said, quoting my friend, Hannah Abbott.

"I'm a Slytherin." he said.

"Ah. So you know that prat, Draco Malfoy?" I asked. It just sort of, popped out on accident.

He smiled. "We've met."

"Sorry, I don't know why that just came out. You sort of...remind me of him." I said.

"In a good or bad way?" he asked.

"Good." I smiled. He laughed.

"Care to dance, Granger?" he asked.

I stared at him. "How...how'd you know?"

"I've been...watching you for a while-"

"You've been stalking me?"

"I never said that."

"But you aren't denying it."

"Denial just makes it look even more suspicious."

"Touché." I said.

He smiled. "But I do get a chance to see you every day. And your personality stands out."

"In a good or bad way?" I asked, quoting him.

"Good." he laughed. He held his hand out, and I took it.

* * *

><p>We danced the rest of the night. When the ball was finally over, he looked at me.<p>

"This was fun." he chuckled.

"So do I get to know who you really are?" I asked. "The Masquerade Ball is over, Abraxas."

"Nope. For the brightest-witch-of-our-time, I'd expect you'd be able to figure it out." he said, smiling, his grey eyes almost twinkling with amusement. He kissed my hand.

"See you, Hermione. It was...enchanting. It was enchanting to meet you." he said, smiling.

* * *

><p>The way he said it sent shivers up my spine. I turned around and headed back to my dorm, blushing madly. I was still dancing, slightly. The only thing that was on my mind was his name. I took off my mask and my hair changed back to brown.<p>

"Hey Hermione! How was your night? Oh Merlin, it was so easy to spot Harry-eh? Hermione? Your face is redder than my hair." said Ginny.

I looked at her, and smiled. "I met a boy."

She looked at me. "Well who cares about my night, spill!" she urged.

I quickly did a charm that got me ready for bed and sat down on Ginny's bed. "He was tall...sweet...his eyes were grey, and his hair was brown...he was the most gentlemanly person I've ever met...he figured out who I was...he stalks me, apparently, and...he's a great dancer with an absolutely adorable smile." I giggled. I never giggled, but just thinking about him made my heart pound.

"Was it Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"No, well, I doubt it. He's a seventh year Slytherin, but I said he was sweet and gentlemanly, remember? And why'd you think it was him?" I asked.

"Well, when I got back, I found a school owl in front of my window. Carrying an envelope."

"What was in it?" I asked.

"10 Galleons."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I am the MASTER of clichés. :)**

**Well, I really hope you liked it! And who else loves Weasley Merchandice? If you don't like the Weasley's, there's a good chance you're a Malfoy :)**

**Pleasepleasepleaseplease review! I can't wait to hear what you all have to say :)**

**Thanks to NessaWayMalfoy for letting me use her as a reference! The bet between Ginny and Draco was actually based off of her absolutely adorable story, "Losing to a Weasley" :) You all should definitely read it! **

**NOTICE: If any of you here has a twitter, please follow me via CherriLuvMalfoy :) I'm a newbie to the twitterverse, though...**

**Anyway, see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Thank you all for the great reviews! Thanks to N. E. Bode! And voldyismyfather, and anyone else who turned off PMing... I'm sorry if I didn't mention you or if I didn't reply to your review! Just know that you are all very special to me :)**

**I apologize for this short chapter-this fic was supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't resist making it two chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to those who are following me on twitter! I value each and everyone one of you, because I don't have many. I've decided it's cuz 1. I just started and 2. I'm not cool enough to have followers... -_-**

**But that is ok! :D Wahahaha :)**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a headache. It was just too confusing for my liking. How could Abraxas, such a sweet guy be Draco Malfoy, the biggest prat ever? There was no way. But what about the 10 galleons? Although, that could've been just a coincidence. Maybe he just saw me there?<p>

I sighed. This is just what I needed. More stress in my life.

"Good morning, Hermione! Sleep well?" asked Harry, as I took a seat next to him and Ginny.

I looked at him. "Take a guess."

"You know, you could just ask Malfoy about it." said Harry. I looked at him. Then Ginny. Then him, then back to Ginny. She looked apologetic.

"Sorry! But we don't keep secrets!" she said, hugging he boyfriend. I groaned.

"And in fact, I'll ask him." said Ginny.

"NO!" I yelled. It was a little bit louder than I had meant to scream it, so the entire Great Hall (teachers included) looked over at me. It was completely silent.

"Uh...no, Ginny! I do not want butter on my toast!" I exclaimed loudly, to try to cover myself up.

I suppose it worked, because in a few seconds, the Great Hall was back to the way it was earlier. Ginny and Harry were stifling laughter.

"Honestly, Hermione, was that the best you could come up with?" asked Harry, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up, Harry." I said, my cheeks flaming.

I took a peek at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy smirking at me. Then he mouthed the words: "Butter hater."

I rolled my eyes. I mouthed back: "Real mature."

He smirked and mouthed back: "Yes, I am."

"Awww...you two are so cute together!" exclaimed Ginny, smiling brightly. I immediately turned to look at her.

"Mrs. Potter? Shut up." I said.

She just smiled.

* * *

><p>The day passed. Neither Abraxas or Draco left my mind. When Transfiguration approached, I was reluctant to go in. I took a deep breath. <em>Come on, Hermione, don't be a sissy.<em>

I walked into Transfiguration and sat down in my assigned seat next to Draco.

"Morning, Granger." he smirked.

"No annoying remark today?" I asked.

"No, but now that you mention it, I'll give you one. You're such a drama queen. That was a really loud 'no' just so the Weaslette wouldn't put a bit of butter on your toast." he said.

I glared at him. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Who was the one who acted like he was going to die in the third year when you got scratched by Buckbeak?" I asked. "And please. You healed up in a day, but you were telling Parkinson how your arm almost came off." I said, crossing my arms.

"My, my. Even after four years, the Gryffindor Princess still remembers that incident. I'm touched." he said, smirking.

"See! You aren't denying it!" I said, proudly.

"Denial just makes it look even more suspicious." he said, with a smile.

"Tou-" I froze. He...he...it couldn't be...

I had to ask. "Hey, Malfoy, you wouldn't happen to know an 'Abraxas' in the Slytherin house, would you?" I asked. My heart was thumping.

"I know someone with a middle name of 'Abraxas'." he said, with a smirk. "Why?"

"I-I need to talk to him. Who is it?" I asked.

"That's a secret. The old chap likes to be mysterious." he said, chuckling.

"Alright, then do me a favor and tell him to meet me at the library tonight at 7, will you?" I asked.

"Can do." said Draco, casually.

"Really? That's it?" I asked. "There's no catch?"

"Hey, I'm not that cruel! I'm still human!" he said.

"You are?" I asked, mocking fascination. He glared at me.

"I'll tell him." he said, and he turned his attention to his book.

I was almost doubtful that Draco would really tell him, but he was my only chance.

"Thanks." I whispered, under my breath.

It might've just been my imagination, but I thought I heard a quiet, "You're welcome, Hermione."

* * *

><p>7 PM arrived sooner than I thought it would. I was sitting in the library. Well, I had been sitting in the library for the past half-hour. I was sort of nervous. It was probably and most likely irrational, but I was nervous. I couldn't help it.<p>

What if it WAS Malfoy? Well, then again, if he is Malfoy, at least I know there's a good side of him...and he's fairly attractive...

I slapped myself. Get it together! Malfoy is NOT attractive.

"Slapping yourself? Merlin, Hermione, I knew you were mental, but I didn't think you were THAT mental." said a familiar, deep voice. I looked up into the masked face of Abraxas.

"Oh! H-Hi!" I said, stuttering.

"Goodness, you're usually so mean to me. I change my appearance and suddenly, you're so shy." smirked Abraxas. My mouth fell open.

"You...you're..." I stammered. He pulled off his mask, and his true appearance came forward. His voice returned to normal, and his brown hair grew lighter and lighter until it was a platinum sort of color. His eyes stayed the same. His grey eyes pierced mine, and a playful smirk appeared on his face.

"D...D..." I stuttered.

"Hello, Granger."

* * *

><p>~*Three months later*~<p>

"Ginny, oh please. Just because Ron broke up with Lavender does NOT mean he's going to come and ask me out. If I remember correctly, HE rejected ME in the first place, remember?" I asked.

"Yes, well you got prettier!" she exclaimed. I had to say that I was true. Well, my hair got prettier. My bushy hair that used to get all over the place was now tamed. I had found a charm that made in straight, and I had grown it out a little bit. Just a tiny bit of a difference made my entire self look "better" (I didn't think so, but that's what people told me).

"As flattering as that is, I still don't believe so." I said.

"Alright, then shall we bet? If Ronald asks you out in the next couple of days, I win. If he doesn't within three days, you win." said Ginny.

"Alright, what are we betting on?" I asked.

"The loser has to...sing a song about a person that the winner chooses during dinner in the Great Hall. They have to walk towards the doors where everyone, including the professors, can see them, and sing." said Ginny.

"Alright!" we shook hands.

"This ought to be fun! And you have a lovely singing voice, Hermione." smiled Ginny.

"Why are you so sure of yourself? I heard Ron's shooting after Hannah Abbott." I said.

"I know my brother well, and I often win the bets I make. Remember? The one with Malfoy three months ago? Speaking of which, you still haven't told me who Abraxas is." said Ginny.

I blushed and smiled. "You're right. I haven't told you, and at this point, I think I'll continue to not tell you."

"Hermione, you're so mean." whined Ginny.

"Hello ladies." said a voice. Who else, but Ronald Weasley, could've been standing there.

"Hello, Ronald." I said, emotionlessly. Ginny smirked.

"Could I talk to you, Hermione?" he asked. Ginny's smile grew wider.

"Go on, I'll just...stand over there." smiled Ginny, skipping off. I swear, she looked like she was glowing.

"Yes, Ronald?" I asked.

"Well, Hermione, I was wondering if maybe...you'd go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? We could catch up, and maybe, I don't know, start dating?" he asked.

He was so straight-forward, I was a little bit shocked.

"Um, I don't thi-" I was interrupted. A figure passed between the two of us, interrupting our conversation. Ron yelled out. Apparently, the figure had stepped, or rather, stomped on Ron's foot. A smirking face looked at Ron.

"My most sincere apologies, Weasel." said Draco, sarcastically. With that, he walked away. I smiled.

"Damn ferret." muttered Ron. "So, you were saying?"

I smiled. "You rejected me three months ago, and I've moved on. Don't think I've been waiting for you, Ronald. So no." I said. I walked past him, and turned around after walking a little bit. "You're a friend, and I think you'll be staying in the friend zone, for, I don't know...forever. And for your information, I'm seeing someone at the moment. Have a nice day!" I chirped, and I skipped away.

I met up with Ginny. The first thing she said was "HAH!"

"Merlin, Ginny, you didn't need to shout." I said, rubbing my ears.

"I told you! I knew it! Ahahaha! Although I didn't think he'd be so straight-forward...Merlin, he is such a dope. And you're seeing someone? Ah well, you can tell me later. Anyway...let's see...I guess you can sing to..." she stopped. She was in her deep thinking moment. I just groaned. This could take a while.

"What kind of face is that? You look like you're constipated, Weaslette." sneered a voice.

"Funny, because she was doing an impression of you, Malfoy." I said, standing up for her.

"Really now? You two do impressions of me in your spare time?" he asked, smirking.

I was silent for a second. "Why do you always pick out those parts of my comebacks to retort with?" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Granger, dear, it's called 'skill'." he smirked.

"Oh, shove off, Draco." I said, rolling my eyes.

He winked and walked away.

"That's it! You'll sing about Draco tonight!" she exclaimed. I froze.

Damn.

* * *

><p>I hurried after Malfoy, just in time to catch him before he walked into the Slytherin commonroom.<p>

"Draco!" I called.

"Hermione!" he said, mocking my expression.

"Cut the crap. I've got a favor to ask of you." I said.

He smirked. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Dinner came faster than I had expected, and after hours of preparations, I was (physically, not mentally) ready to sing about Draco in the Great Hall. As soon as everyone crowded in, Ginny pushed me to the back of the hall.<p>

"Give it your best shot! This ought to be good." she smiled.

"Oh, it will." I said. I had gotten a Muggle CD and a CD player to put on as background music. I was doing a cover of a song.

"Attention everyone!" called Ginny. Her wand was at her throat, acting like a microphone. "Tonight, we have a special performance for you all!"

Everyone grew quiet. Even the professors looked interested. Well, except for Snape. He still had a bitter expression on his face. Like always.

Ginny nodded at me, and I put my own wand at my throat. "Sonorus." I muttered.

"Um...hello. Uh, I'm Hermione Granger, and my so-called best friend is forcing me to sing something to you all...I hope you enjoy my cover of 'Enchanted' by a Muggle named 'Taylor Swift' and 'Owl City'."

I nodded to Ginny, and the music started. I took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Everyone was cheering by the time I got to this point. Ginny looked completely shocked. I smiled. I looked over at Draco. His wand was at his throat. He grinned at me. He stood up and came in with the next verse.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wondered till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say,_

_Hey it was enchanting to meet you_

_Oh Mione, I was so enchanted to meet you too_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you too_

His voice was stunning. You'd never think that he'd be able to sing, but he could. A lot of screams were heads as he sang. I smirked. Fangirls...

I started up again.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

We harmonized this part in a duet.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

Draco came toward me and took my hand as he finished the song off.

_Mione, I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you too_

_I was never in love with someone else_

_I never had somebody waiting on me_

_'Cause you were all of my dreams come true_

_And I just wish you knew_

_Mione, I was so in love with you._

The last part played, and the hall burst into applause. People were standing up, cheering. Even the professors were applauding.

I laughed, and hugged Draco. I kissed him quickly. "Thanks."

"Anytime, sweet. You have a better voice than I give you credit for." he smiled. I laughed.

He took my hand and we walked over to Ginny, Harry and Ron. All three of them were staring at Draco and I as if were were a new species.

"Did...did you just kiss the ferret?" asked Ron.

"Did you just sing a duet with the ferret?" asked Harry, still processing our performance.

"So the guy you're seeing..." said Ginny.

I imitated the famous Malfoy smirk. "You've been asking about Abraxas, Ginny. And I'd like to finally introduce you. Harry, Ronald, Ginny, meet Draco Abraxas Malfoy-my boyfriend as of three months."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think? :D I hope you liked it!**

**The song that they sang was my own mash-up between the Taylor Swift and the Owl City version. They are so cute! :)**

**This is not the last of me! I have a request from the ever-so-wonderful helloseattle22, so I will be uploading a story as soon as I can get a plot idea for one...-_- and if any of you have suggestions or ideas for a fic, don't hesitate to let me know!**

**Thank you all so much, and it was enchanting to hear from you all!**

**Lots of luv,**

**Cherri**


End file.
